


bad day

by Elvira0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: 偷偷摸摸搞虫二





	bad day

漫天的是郁金花海，开的烂漫，花瓣随着荡漾的风卷起的浪潮中摇曳，飘起，然后落下，划着不一样的弧度，而彼得就立在那里，听着直升飞机剧烈的嗡嗡声，望着贴在昆式战机偌大的标签，那悬在的心突然也就突然坠了下来，他步伐走的艰难，柔软而又泥泞的土地黏在他破烂不堪的鞋子上，彼得走的很焦急，他想要看清楚——那个立在门口的人是谁？也许是因为太过于疲乏了，眼皮像是在打架，走的也愈来愈不稳，然后就倒在了这绚烂的花海中。

他瞬间睁开眼。  
飞机持稳的在天际翱翔，也只是偶尔有着颠簸，空调吹着不冷不热的风，有几滴水珠溅在他脸上，顺着棱角分明的脸颊缓慢的滚落下来，凌乱的发有些翘起，看起来着实有些狼狈。

他从柔软的床铺上缓慢的起身，抚摸着自己的面颊，上面贴着创可贴，手指上落的伤口已经结痂，摸着有一些痒，他望着宽敞的居室，显示板上还显示着不知名的数据，他轻咳几声，感觉喉咙还是有些酸痛，眼睛也咳出了几滴泪，直到将目光投向了门口拿着杯子的托尼身上，他的慌张就藏不住了，声音有些结巴“史，史塔克先生——”

对方将杯中的液体一饮而尽，看起来像是苦咖啡，因为空气了飘着浓烈的香，有些刺激着他空荡荡的胃，他突然不知道说什么了，眼神就慢慢飘到了别处，他望着堆满了绷带，消毒酒精的桌子，不远处的水龙头还一滴，一滴的流着水，还夹杂着淡淡的血腥味，但是却突然觉得很委屈，虽然大部分事情都是自己的错，但是他还是在心里希望——对方可以给予自己小小的慰藉，一点点就好，不需要很多。

“所以你不准备解释一下？帕克先生。”托尼倚靠在微微掩着的门，不太明亮的灯光光落在托尼身上，留下一道阴影，他的声音里带着努力抑制愤怒后稍许的不自然，而彼得低下了头，浓密的睫毛在面颊上投下扇形的阴影，随着他并不协调的呼吸，宛如蝶羽一般颤抖着“……我很抱歉，真的非常，非常抱歉。”

“就这么简单？我真的没想到，你居然像个呆瓜一样这么容易相信别人，你是未经人事的小姑娘吗？你知道你给多少人带来了麻烦吗？我一直跟你说过，不要把不相关的人扯进来——哈，现在好了，你把这一切都搞得一团糟！”托尼说话依旧保留着他的毫不留情，他看起来的确很生气，浓密的眉毛皱在一起，琉璃般的眼瞳染着阴沉，像是揉碎了斑驳的光，而彼得望着对方一张一合的嘴，思绪又跑到了不远处，他猛然间想起了拿到眼镜的神秘客，而他无疑的认为，那个该死的神秘客一定会去找内德和米歇尔的——现在，如果他不把身上这套脏兮兮，一点用处都没有的球服换掉，然后立刻去伦敦找对方算账，他们一定会没命的——

“遭了！内德他们会有危险的，神秘客一定会找他们的！”  
“你还敢提那个家伙的名字——那个套着鱼缸的家伙？娜塔莎一招就把他搞趴下了——”托尼从口袋里掏出了伊迪丝，然后在彼得眼前晃了晃“我当初一定是脑袋被门夹了才会把这个眼镜留给你。”他说完后，把眼镜戴在了自己脸上，果然极为合适，镜片随着光线的不同显示着不同的颜色，不过却会看不清对方脸上到底挂着怎样的表情了。

“史塔克先生，我，我真的知道错了——”那种极力害怕对方讨厌自己的心情一下子充斥着彼得的内心，连指尖都有些颤抖，他攥着衣角，有些不知所措的把目光望进托尼的眼睛，甚至还掉了点眼泪，泪珠缓慢的从贴着许多创可贴的脸缓慢的滑下来，把眼角都涂的绯红，他这一次真的意识到了自己的渺小与脆弱，明白了什么叫作不自量力——他在神秘客编织的幻觉中看见了虚假与现实的交错，他内心的恐惧被窥测的，被恶狠狠的拨开外皮，露出了毫无杀伤力的果肉，让他却依旧无法从那梦魔中逃脱——

而他现在睁开眼睛，看见的不在是光秃秃的水泥柱，偶尔间还会觉得有些恍惚，他害怕现在的这一切都是梦境，他不想在经历做被惊扰的美梦了。

“你是在哭吗？你都闯了多大的祸还在这里哭！？”托尼的声音吊高了几个度，但是最后还是没有办法保持住强硬的态度，语气还是软了下来，彼得咬着唇默默的啜泣着，眼泪和鼻涕一起流了下来，肩膀一下又一下的耸动着，用那双浸了泪的眼睛，眼巴巴的望着托尼的模样，虽然他拼命的想要止住自己如此做出如此丢脸的行为，但是却仍然义正言辞的开口说道“我没有在哭史塔克先生！”然后用手掌捂住了自己的眼睛，弓着脊背，埋头忙着流眼泪。

托尼好不容易建立的的那写满了严厉两字的堡垒一下子被对方的模样击垮，只留下荒芜的废墟，他微微弯腰，用低沉的声响开口说道“抬起头，彼得。”

彼得抬起了头，泪眼朦胧的望着对方，托尼用柔软的指腹替他擦拭着眼角的泪，轻柔的不可思议，彼得愣住了，睁大了眼，呆呆的望着对方的模样，意识到发生了什么的他，有些茫然，有些诧异，还未开口前就被托尼抢了先，他说

“你一直都不是一个人,小鬼头。”

*  
“所以你抱够了吧，帕克先生。”

“还没有……”彼得的声音听起来蒙蒙的，他把脸埋在了托尼的颈肩，呼吸着对方熟悉的味道，双手紧紧攥着托尼后背的衣料，那橘黄色的，看起来极为宽大的T恤可以看到彼得线条分明的锁骨，彼得感受着对方打在自己身上温柔的吐息，真切的又令他难以置信，这些都不是幻境，而托尼似乎受不了他这样黏糊糊的行为，慢条斯理的掰着他的用嘴堵着了彼得的嘴。

起初，他们也只是单纯的嘴对嘴的‘交流’，就像是平时一样，如果平时托尼觉得他太过于吵闹了，也会这样堵住他的嘴——他太吵了，又或许是那天真而又稚嫩的模样总是让人欲罢不能。

彼得热爱向他分享一切，小到刚刚拼好的乐高，街角慵懒的猫咪向他讨食，梅姨新制的菜单，大到把整个苍穹都收纳进眼底，他们一同见证摩纳可可山蜷伏的鲸背，路过黑暗的松林，看着风解缚了自己——  
他眼底的光向月亮的磷光。

彼得反客为主的咬住了他的嘴唇，然后慢慢的吮吸着，像是在吃糖果一样，但他尝到的只有浓烈的咖啡味，苦涩的没有加一点糖。

他双手环住了托尼的脖颈，把整个人的重量都压在托尼身上，比刚刚看起来还要更黏糊一点了，像是融化的冰激凌，又甜又软的。托尼当然喜欢这样的投送怀抱，毫不犹豫把手探入衣物中，搂住了彼得纤细的腰肢，轻轻的摩挲着，然后一点点向上抚摸着，顺带把衣服向上拉了不少，而他身上的伤口早已被绷带缠着，绕了一圈又一圈，掐出了曼妙的曲线。

彼得的嘴被对方的舌尖堵得死死的，不留一丝空隙，托尼非常熟练且灵活的玩弄对方的舌头，搅和着，在空旷无人的机舱里，发出了淫荡而又缠绵的水声。彼得只能被吻得四肢无力，声音被吞没在喉咙里，明明原本还是彼得吻得激烈些，却依旧比不过经验丰富的大人，只能任由对方摆布。

大人不仅吻得激烈，手指还在彼得的乳尖轻轻的捏着，摸索着，把它变得更加嫣红了些，小小的乳尖挺立着。他不紧不慢的结束了这个吻，然后用嘴唇覆了上来，舌尖挑拨着，绕着浅浅的乳晕转圈圈，而彼得已经许久没有被这样满足了，嘴里断断续续的发着些呻吟，手掌附在对方柔软的发，却不知道是应该阻止他还是继续享受这样肆意的撕咬。

他的裤子也被毫不留情的扒了下来，连带着内裤一起，挺立的性器看起来十分的粉嫩，彼得连体毛都是浅褐色的，阴茎顶端还滴着液体，顺着上面分布的筋脉缓缓的流下了，突然意识到害羞两字的彼得，用双手挡住了下体，但是马眼还是非常‘巧妙’的从指缝里探了出来，粉嫩的令人想要捧在手心里把玩。

托尼的手包裹住了男孩的阴茎，拿着分泌出液体当做润滑剂，手指非常灵活的在模仿着活塞运动，对方有着令人欲罢不能的手活，他顺着线条向下一边搓揉，还捧住了嫩嫩的阴囊，这个刺激太过于令人欢愉，彼得忍不住发出尖锐的叫喊，因为他真的受不了这样的感觉了，低眉顺眼的恳求着对方可以放过他。  
“史塔克先生……求求你放过我，我以后一定会听话的。”彼得用脚趾一点点的在对方的大腿摩挲着，而托尼用指腹抵住了敏感的前端，不让他射出来，而那种憋屈的感觉让彼得用哭腔胡乱的叫着，过会一会儿，大概是真的玩够了，男孩终于忍不住射了出来，脸颊被憋的涨红，双眸闪烁着莹亮的光。

托尼避开那些伤口一顿在他身上乱摸，却望着那些凹凸不平的红痕暗自里不爽，但是一只手还想他的后穴探去，在彼得敏感的身体里点点的扩张着，而触摸到内壁敏感的凸起时，彼得的身体猛的一颤，连指尖都蜷缩在了一起，因为没有什么支撑，他只能勉勉强强的趴在柔软的床铺上，为对方给予一些回应，他听见那有些尖细的呻吟从自己嘴里发出后，有些羞耻的捂住了自己的嘴，脸颊染了一点的红，像是可口的红苹果，他微微拱起脊背，和床留出了一点间隙，像是拱起的弓箭，彼得用沙哑的声音开口说道，但是却藏着不尽的颤抖。

“史塔克……先生这算是惩罚吗？”  
“是的，不听话的小孩的确是要受点惩罚。”托尼在彼得浑圆的臀部上拍了几下，声响很大，却并不会很痛“知道错了吗？”  
彼得觉得这样太过于羞耻了，回应对方的声音也在唇齿间含糊不清“我知道错了……”<  
“那你错在哪里了吗？”托尼一边说着，抽出了被肠液浸湿的手指，握住自己早已挺立的性器在穴口蹭了蹭“答对的小孩有奖励。”

而彼得忍不住向前蹭，突然变的空虚的甬道正在期待着被人填充，被填满，只可惜对方就是不给他，彼得软磨硬泡的好久，该说的，不该说的都说了一遍，坚硬的性器才猛的捅了进去，湿润的肠道缩的很紧，凹凸不平的臂肉紧紧的贴在了阴茎上不留一丝缝隙,狭隘的甬道渐渐的熟悉了抽插后带来的摩擦，从疼痛与不舒适转变为了从脊背向上攀爬的酥麻，若不是看不清楚，彼得都要怀疑自己的小腹都被顶的凸起了，快感一下子充斥着他的身体，他就像是深海里游荡的鱼，却乱了阵脚，被无情的浪潮冲的到处都是，他快要窒息了，他需要呼吸！

等快感攀爬到最顶端时，他能感受到体内流淌的液体，随着被拔起的性器缓缓的流了出来，把一切都染的潮湿，彼得觉得一天之内受了这么多的刺激，他一定会坏掉了……在意识模糊之际，或许是他产生的幻听吧，一切都是那么的不切实际，彼得听到托尼在他耳边，用极为温柔的开口说了些什么。

他用手掌将那被汗液浸湿的细软的卷发微微向上理了几下，在他的眉间落下一吻，像是飘落的羽毛在水面上泛起了丝丝的涟漪

——我们回家。


End file.
